


Just Having Fun

by mzboredasalways



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzboredasalways/pseuds/mzboredasalways
Summary: "We are just having fun, aren't we?"As soon as the words left Harry's mouth he wanted to take them back. His heart clenched as he saw the wall, the one he tried so hard to get through, repaired itself behind Eggsy's eyes. He prepared himself for the shouting match that was sure to follow."Right having fun," Eggsy echoed, if Harry hadn't known him as well as he did, he wouldn't have heard the slight edge in his tone.





	

"We are just having fun, aren't we?"                  

         As soon as the words left Harry's mouth he wanted to take them back. His heart clenched as he saw the wall, the one he tried so hard to get through, repaired itself behind Eggsy's eyes. He prepared himself for the shouting match that was sure to follow.

"Right having fun," Eggsy echoed, if Harry hadn't known him as well as he did, he wouldn't have heard the slight edge in his tone.

"It's not like we were being serious, Eggsy." Harry said before he could stop himself.

"No you're right, of course. I might've read a bit much into this. Just to be clear, me going on other dates with other people is acceptable?"

"Um, yes."

"Good, glad that was cleared up. I'm just going to head to back to mine then," Eggsy said throwing the covers off of him and beginning to look for his clothes.

"There is no reason for you to leave. You've spent the night before." Harry reasoned sitting up.

"It's alright, I've got things to do. I'll see you tomorrow," Eggsy said giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek before letting himself out.

         Harry knew something was coming. He didn't know how, but this was going to get very ugly, very quick.

         However, much to Harry’s surprise, the backfire he was expecting never came. He waited one week and nothing, then another but still nothing seemed to change. Harry has known Eggsy for more than six years, and this felt way out of character. Nothing in the way Eggsy was acting was normal, at least for Eggsy.

“Hello,” Harry said after knocking on Eggsy’s opened office door.

“Hi, Harry. Can I help you with something,” Eggsy asked in his normal cheerful manner.

         Harry couldn’t help but look at his smile as he walked into the room. It had been a while since that smile was directed at him. He remembered seeing that same smile in the middle of the night when they faced each other and whispered everything they were too scared to say out loud.

“No,” Harry started, mentally shaking himself, “I was just stopping by on my way out and was wondering if you would like to have a night cap at home,” Harry said trying to push every ounce of nervousness out of his voice.

“I’m going to have to take a raincheck on that,” Eggsy said, his smile dropping a bit.  
“Oh,” Harry said trying to hide his disappointment.

“I’m sorry, I’ve got plans for tonight,” Eggsy said avoiding Harry’s eyes.

“No need to apologize, it is Friday after all. What are your plans, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
         Harry saw a flush of pink appear on the tips of Eggsy’s ears.

“Um, I’ve got a date tonight,” Eggsy mumbled, though he might as well have shouted it.

“Oh, good for you. I hope you have a good night,” Harry said turning and leaving.

         Harry heard Eggsy whisper his name but didn’t dare turn back. This was his fault and he had to deal with the consequences.

“If you are going to enter, then enter.”

         Harry took a look at where he was standing and saw Merlin’s door opened and Merlin looking at him worriedly.

“Oh, sorry Merlin, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

“100 Rediff Road,” Merlin said with a sigh.

“Excuse me?”

“That is where Eggsy is meeting his date tonight.”  
“Why would I need to know that information,” Harry scoffed.

         Merlin motioned for Harry to come into the room completely. Harry did so reluctantly. Merlin took off his glasses and placed them on the desk between them.

“Harry, you and I have been through a lot together. Survived many near death experiences, you more than me on that front. Now what on this green earth makes you think that you can lie to me.”

         Harry felt strangely like he was being scolded by his father, which in of itself is ridiculous because he has five years on Merlin.

“A gentleman never lies,” Harry responded evasively.

“Ah well, since there are only gentlemen present, answer me this,” Merlin barely left Harry enough time to breathe before continuing. “Pray tell why Eggsy is going on a date that does not involve you?”

“It would be awkward for me to attend a date where I would be as they say ‘the third wheel’,” Harry answered swiftly.

“Don’t get smart with me. Why is the option for dating someone other than you even on the table?”  
“I really don’t think that is any of your business,” Harry sniffed, crossing his arms.

“You are my closest friend in the world Harry, of course it’s my business,” Merlin said softly.

         Harry opened his mouth only to close it immediately. He and Merlin hardly ever get emotional. They must rather prefer banter and actions to express how much they care about each other. It is rare for them to say anything remotely intimate without the presence of whiskey.

“You are going to think I'm an idiot,” Harry said avoiding Merlin’s eyes.

“Just tell me,” Merlin said encouragingly.

         Harry really didn’t want to tell anyone about what happened between him and Eggsy. This wasn’t the first time that Merlin had tried to get it out of him, even Roxy had tried, a little more forcefully though.

         Harry finally got it out, as soon as he finished telling Merlin, he felt even more like an idiot than he did that night.

“Well then that wasn’t so hard was it,” Merlin said with a nod. “So what are you going to do about it? Are you going to sulk like coward, or are you going to set things right?”  
“Merlin, I may not know why I said those words at that moment, but I do know why I said them.”  
“Why would that be?”  
“Merlin, he is a boy, I trained his father for Christ’s sake! He has so much of his life that he should be living with someone his own age,” Harry said feeling frustrated.

         It’s been nagging him every time he and Eggsy share a night together. He is so much older than Eggsy, and quite honestly, Eggsy could do much better, and he deserves it.

“Now I will have to agree with you,” Merlin said making Harry look up at him quickly, “I do think that you’re an idiot. Do you think that Eggsy in an idiot?”

“What, of course not,” Harry answered shocked at the question.

“Then you think him immature or naïve?”  
“No!”

“Then tell me, what makes you think that Eggsy hasn’t thought this out? That he hasn’t seen this scenario with you play out until the end? Tell me,” Merlin said motioning for Harry to answer.

         Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times before keeping it closed.

“You may be many years his elder, but he has a much more stable head on his shoulders.”

“I’ve messed this up,” Harry groaned covering his face with his hands.

“Yes, you have, so I ask again; what are you going to do about it?”  
“You said 100 Rediff Road?” Harry asked looking above his fingers.

         Merlin simply nodded.

         Without another word Harry stood and left Merlin’s office. In all honesty, Harry had no idea what he was going to do. He just felt the need to do something. As Harry rushed into his car, he laughed at himself. This boy has flipped his world upside and barely lifted a finger while doing it. Harry was already prepared mentally to the fact that he was going to live out his life alone, in a huge house. It was inevitable in his line of work. So few Kingsman operatives have managed to have successful marriages.

“Christ,” Harry whispered out loud.

         He couldn’t believe that he had actually thought about marriage. He hasn’t giving marriage a thought since well before he had joined the Kingsman. Of course this would have to be taken one step at a time, first, hopefully, being Eggsy forgiving Harry for being an insensitive ass, for lack of better words.

         Considering how ready Harry was to confess his feelings when he left Merlin’s office, Harry had been sitting in front of the bar for nearly five minutes. This is so absurd and out of character for Harry and he knows it. From childhood Harry has always been confident in his actions and words. He doesn’t even remember the last time he felt nervous. But he can feel his hands sweating and he is acutely aware of his heart beat and it is driving him mad.

         Harry finally managed to get out of his car and into the bar. The first thing he did was go to the bartender and order a drink. He was going to need some kind of alcohol in his system for this. After unceremoniously gulping his drink down, he scanned the room for Eggsy. It was rather embarrassing how quickly he found him. He had barely moved his head before seeing Eggsy on the other side of the room, sitting across from another handsome man, who look a lot closer in age to Harry than he had anticipated.

         Now that he was here, Harry was at a loss for what to do. He felt what could only be described as panic. He could feel his body being unnaturally still, apparently so unnatural that the bartender gently cleared her throat behind him.

“Are you alright, sir,” the woman asked carefully.

“Yes, I am thank you,” Harry said curtly.

“I know it’s none of my business, but I know that look very well,” she said with a sad smile.

         Harry willed his cheeks from showing his embarrassment. Harry was a trained spy, for heaven’s sake, and he couldn’t even hide his emotions from a civilian, Arthur must be laughing at him from beyond the grave.

“For what it’s worth, they’ve been here for a little over an hour and I don’t think it’s going anywhere,” she said gently.

“Thank you,” Harry said feeling surprised that he genuinely meant it. “What’s your name?”

“It’s Nina, and maybe you should go and put him out of his misery,” she said with wink before turning to her other patrons.

         If only Merlin could be this encouraging. Harry took another drink from his refilled cup and headed to Eggsy. He could stop the smile on his lips when he realized that Nina was right, this man looked like an outright bore.

“Harry,” Eggsy said shocked before Harry could say anything.

“Hello,” Harry said easily. “Sorry to interrupt,” he added not feeling slightly sorry, and he knew Eggsy knew it.

“This is my date, Brian,” Eggsy said narrowing his eyes slightly at Harry.

“Hello, I'm Harry.”  
“Hello, how do you know Eggsy,” Brian asked, even his voice sounded boring.

“We work together,” Eggsy said giving Harry a warning look.

“Ah, yes that’s right,” Harry said nodding easily.

         Harry knew he was giving off a smug aura, he couldn’t help it. This was the date that he was worried about? He’s been more jealous of JB.

“What is it that you do,” Harry asked Brian.

“I work in a lawyer firm taking care of paper work.”  
“Sounds riveting,” Harry said smiling. “Anyway, Eggsy I was wondering if you had a moment to talk,” Harry said finally turning his attention to Eggsy.

“In case you hadn’t noticed I am in the middle of something,” Eggsy said glaring at him.

“Actually Eggsy I do have to get going, it’s getting a bit late and I've got early hours tomorrow. I had a great time, give me a ring if you would like to meet up again,” Brian said with a smile.

“Okay, I’ll see you soon,” Eggsy said smiling back at him.

         Brian left, leaving Eggsy’s frustrated glare for Harry.

“Is there a reason that you were being an unbearable ass to my date,” Eggsy asked with a slight edge to his tone.

“Actually there was, and I was wondering if you would rethink my nightcap offer,” Harry said easily.

“Well considering that you ruined my night, I think that you owe me,” Eggsy said getting up and leading the way to Harry’s car.

         On the way out, Nina caught Harry’s eyes and gave him two thumbs up.

         The car ride to Harry’s was unnaturally quiet. Harry felt his nervousness trying to rear its ugly head again, so he put that back in its box. Harry could feel Eggsy’s eyes on him, but he refused to meet them. He knew that if he did he might just confess then and there, and this wasn’t the place he wanted that to happen.

         Once they arrived at his house, Eggsy got out of the car and pulled out his spare key and opened the door. Harry stood there for a moment, how could he not have realized what was right in front of him. He would never give the key to his house to just anyone, the only other person that has one is Merlin, and even that is more of a safety reason.

         When Harry finally made it into his home, Eggsy had already made himself and Harry their drinks. Harry couldn’t help the smile on his face because of how easily Eggsy could find his way around. Eggsy was sitting in the center of the couch waiting expectantly for Harry. Harry ignored him and went for his drink first.

“So Mr. Hart, are you going to explain why I'm in your home instead of my date’s,” Eggsy asked.   

         Harry rolled his eyes over his drink at Eggsy’s insinuation and took a seat on the chair next to the couch.

“As if you would have gone home with him,” Harry scoffed.

“Oh and you know that by the five seconds you met him,” Eggsy asked challengingly.

“As a matter of fact I do, even if you did make it to his home, you’d have been lulled to sleep by his droning voice.”  
“Well, it seems that you have me all figured out.”  
“I know that you didn’t want to be there.”  
“And do tell where I would have rather been,” Eggsy said with a raised eyebrow.

“Here,” Harry said simply.

“You sure are a cocky bastard,” Eggsy mumbled into his drink.

“I don’t mean in my bed, Eggsy,” Harry said gently. “I mean here with me, probably doing exactly this.”

         Eggsy opened his mouth, but Harry knew now was the time to get it all out on the table.

“Eggsy, let me get this all out in one go,” Harry asked.

“Alright then,” Eggsy said sitting back curiously.

“I’ve made a mistake. When you had asked me what we were doing, I knew the answer that left my mouth wasn’t what I really felt. If I'm being candid, I was just as shocked as you were by my answer. Those weren’t the words I wanted to say. I wanted to say something that would have been embarrassingly poetic. I was scared at how easy it was to imagine being with you on an official level. You mean so much to me. This time without you, has disrupted my routine entirely. I hadn’t even realized how well you had intertwined yourself in my life, nor how much I had come to be accustomed to having you near me. This is my apology to you Eggsy. And hopefully a new beginning, if you’re interested,” Harry finished refusing to meet Eggsy’s eyes.

         If Eggsy still chose to leave, Harry knew that there would be no taking back what he said, and he found that he didn’t care. He needed Eggsy to know this, he should have said it before.

“You are a right idiot,” Eggsy said incredulously.

“So I’ve heard,” Harry said with a slight smile.

“Will you at least look at me Harry, we are both adults,” Eggsy said.

         When Harry looked up, Eggsy stood from the couch and walked up to him. Harry stayed seated and watched Eggsy get closer. Harry thought that he was going to stop there, but Eggsy placed a hand on Harry’s chest. Harry kept his eyes on Eggy’s as he moved easily under his touch. Once he was seated with his back against the chair, Eggsy placed his knees on either side of Harry’s thighs.

         They stayed there for a moment, just staring into each other’s eyes. Harry hoped that his conveyed all the emotions he was feeling. Eggsy gently trailed his fingertip along the side of Harry’s face. Harry’s eyes almost closed instantly. He didn’t realize how much he missed Eggsy physically along with mentally. Harry’s eyes opened wide when Eggsy gripped his chin a bit roughly and turned him so he was facing Eggsy directly.

“Understand one thing Harry, if you ever make me go through that again, I will personally see to it that your body will never be found.”

         Before Harry could answer, Eggsy shut him up with a kiss. It wasn’t at all what Harry was expecting in their first kiss after this fight to be like. It was hard and all teeth. It was them trying to mark each other’s mouths. Harry’s hands easily found Eggsy’s calves and started wondering up from there. Eggy’s hands were still either, one was gripping the back of Harry’s neck keeping him in place, while the other rubbed up and down his chest and side. When Harry’s hips ground upward involuntarily, Eggsy pulled away.

“What is it,” Harry asked, his words coming out a bit slurred.

“I love you Harry Hart,” Eggsy said never looking away from him.

“I love you too, and I would love to take you on a proper date,” Harry said smiling.

“Well in that case, we’d better stop, I don’t want you thinking I'm that kind of boy,” Eggsy said teasingly.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Harry said narrowing his eyes.

“Well JB is going to start wondering where I am,” Eggsy said shifting his body off the chair.

“There isn’t anything I can do to make you stay,” Harry asked stroking Eggsy’s thighs suggestively.

“Hmm, maybe it’s not what you can do but what you can let me do,” Eggsy said licking his lips.

“You can do anything you want to me,” Harry said agreeing far too easily.

“In that case, I suggest we move this to the bed room, your back isn’t going to forgive me if we do it here,” Eggsy said giving Harry a filthy kiss before leaving him abruptly.

         Harry let himself catch his breath for a moment before standing, he drank the rest of his drink and rushed after Eggsy. The sight on his bed when he got to his room was one that he wanted to see forever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it has been forever and day since I've posted something new! I can't believe it! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this, I've actually had this drafted up for a while, and have just been tweaking it. Thanks for giving this a read and let me know what you thought :)
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Mzboredasalways


End file.
